Frozen Hearts
by Raeinspace
Summary: Crossover Frozen/OUAT. Regina once helped Elsa, but now she's changed and is in love with Emma. Now the curse has broken, Elsa has remembered the past and seeks out Regina. Post-curse with some flashbacks. Was IceQueen, now SwanQueen. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT , Frozen or the original Fairy Tales etc.**

**AN: One assignment down, two to go. First year of my 2-year part-time writing course nearly over. Whew. If only fan fiction hadn't taken over my life just before it started… So, a new story for 'the lost hour' - I hate it when the clocks go forward in spring, so I'm posting this as they change longing for winter again and also because we haven't had snow yet this year… I loved Frozen (I won't admit to how often I watched it) though I had a dozen different ways I wanted it to go. Anyway, this is my first crossover fic, so enjoy.**

* * *

Flashback.

_Even her tears were victim to her powers. Elsa gave up fighting to control the magic and let the drops of ice scatter at her feet as she cried._

_"I tried to warn you."_

_She looked up at the sound of the Evil Queen's voice. Their kingdoms had always traded with one another and after loosing "Weasel Town", she couldn't afford to break with the White Kingdom once the new Queen came to power. She had never met Snow White. That had been part of her childhood where she was locked away. Regina had attended her coronation though. She had sought her out on the mountain, not afraid of her powers. Elsa had listened to her words, but they had been interrupted by Ana before she could finish their conversation. After she had found a way to stop the snow storm, Regina had returned home, keeping a cool Queenly distance. Until one month ago. _

_Elsa didn't bother to turned around. "I thought he loved me." _

_"You created him, you gave him life but you also gave him free will." _

_"I want to undo the spell."_

_"Are you sure?" The words were whispered over her shoulder, sending Regina's warm breath across her neck. "You know what that will mean."_

_She did. Olaf would cease to be human. He would return to being nothing more than a snowman and when that happened…. Well, it was summer and she wouldn't be there to protect him. _

_"Do it."_

_"It's your spell, you have to cast the reversal." Regina reminded her._

_"Teach me."_

_"What do you say?"_

_Elsa frowned, she hadn't had to use that word since becoming the Queen. She knew Regina wouldn't help her unless she said it. At least as another Queen Regina was on an equal standing with her. That made it slightly less difficult. She turned around._

_"Please."_

_Regina smiled and reached out her hand. She pulled Elsa in close, whispering the words in her ear to reverse the spell. When she finished, Elsa didn't pull away._

_"Why are you helping me?" Elsa asked._

_"Your frozen heart stops Olaf from loving you, but it also makes your powers stronger. That's something my mother taught me. Love is weakness." Regina unwound Elsa's hair with her magic and stroked her fingers through the white-blonde locks._

_She reminded her a little of Snow White. Except that Elsa had grown up alone, pushing away those who loved her. It had been Elsa's ancestor who cast the terrible snowstorm the year Snow had been born. _

_"You've been so brave." Regina told her. "No-one else understands that, but I do."_

_She wanted to pull away as Elsa's skin grew cold against hers, but her own magic was quick to adapt and protect her. Regina planted a gentle kiss on top of her head and felt Elsa's surprise. _

_A moment later, Elsa spoke. "He shouldn't have run off with her. Ana was my sister."_

_"And now they will both learn what happens to those who cross the Queen."_

_She pulled away. "Yes. They will."_

_Elsa looked into Regina's eyes, as if unsure what the other Queen really wanted from her. When Regina smiled, all she could think was how much she wanted her approval. She accepted Elsa for who she was. She wasn't afraid of her gifts. Most important of all, she didn't recoil from her touch._

_Shyly, Elsa held out her hand, palm up. A swirl of ice gathered above her skin and within seconds formed in the shape of an apple. She held it out towards Regina._

_"Thank you."_

Present.

Emma added another log to the fire and watched Regina turn the page of her book. There was a soft red blanket tucked over her lap and two cups steaming on the coffee table. Henry was upstairs; it was long past his bedtime, so the two of them were completely alone.

"Are you going to sit there staring all night?" Regina asked with a smirk, raising the blanket as an invitation for Emma to rejoin her.

"I can't help it." Emma stood up and stretched her body as she tried to fight back a yawn. "You're too gorgeous. I think the firelight just makes it harder to look away."

"Pfft." Regina shook her head, smiling as she watched Emma cross the room towards her. "I think we need to change Henry's book and start calling your Princess Charming."

Emma snuggled in next to her and adjusted the blankets to cover both of them. "If you do I'll have to think up an equally ridiculous nickname for you."

"You wouldn't dare." Regina closed her book and put it out of the way so that she could wrap her arms around Emma.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Emma closed her eyes as if she was trying to think.

"Uh uh. I'd have to withhold cooking those desserts you like."

Emma opened her eyes and grinned. "Is that all?"

"What would be a more appropriate threat?"

"I can think of a few things. Like…" Emma leant in to kiss her.

"But that would be punishing me too." Regina told her, stroking a stray lock of hair from Emma's face. "I like kissing you."

And to prove it, she kissed Emma again.

"Do you think it will snow soon?" Emma asked, resting her head on Regina's shoulder and turning back to the fire.

"Maybe. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Storybrooke weather is usually quite mild. If it snows it doesn't last more than a couple of weeks and the town carries on as normal."

"So, no snow days?"

"You'll still be expected to go to work if that's what you're asking?"

"Yeah, and wondering if you wanna build a snowman with Henry, or have a snowball fight?"

"Henry and I build a snowman every year in the garden. I make sure he wraps up warm and when we've finished we have hot chocolate to warm us up."

"What about snowball fights?"

"I leave that to his friends. If he has them at school and I don't know about them…"

Emma smiled. "So you've never thrown a snowball at anyone?"

"Not in this land."

"I bet you throw like a girl."

"I am a girl." Regina reminded her. "Though my aim was always pretty accurate."

"Maybe we could have a private battle? When Henry's at school."

"Really? Like a competition?"

Emma nodded. "With a winner, and a prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"I have a few ideas." She twisted and climbed onto Regina's lap, straddling her.

Regina felt the blanket fall away and adjusted her arms so they were above Emma's hips. "Perhaps you could demonstrate now?"

"I think that would be a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

_The room was cold. The ice palace Elsa had created, though beautiful, was completely impractical for a Queen. Regina intended to tell her so, as soon as she woke. The sooner Elsa returned to her kingdom the better. _

_Of course, she had created a real bed for them to sleep in, with real furnishings, but even two layers of blankets weren't enough. She was draining her magic too fast as it was, protecting herself from Elsa's powers and it was getting harder and harder to stay warm. _

_"Are you coming back to bed?" Elsa questioned, her voice sounding timid._

_Regina turned away from the window and forced herself to smile. "I was just admiring the sunrise."_

_"It's a wonderful view, I just love the mountains. The sun makes the snow turn such pretty colours."_

_"You must miss your real palace though."_

_"Not really. Out here I'm free."_

_Regina walked back to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. "You haven't given being Queen a chance. Trust me, with your powers you can do whatever you want and no-one can stop you."_

_"Except you." _

_Leaning over the bed, Regina stroked along Elsa's cheek as she lay there. "Why would I want to do that?"_

_Biting her lip, Elsa allowed Regina to climb over her. The Queen of the White Kingdom smiled and began to remove her dressing gown. _

_"You'll have to come and visit me in my Kingdom, soon."_

_"You're not leaving?"_

_"I must return."_

_"Stay." Elsa insisted, reaching up to touch the perfect flesh above her._

_The heat from Regina's body was almost enough to warm her fingers. Elsa felt like a moth drawn to flames as she stroked down the curve of her hips. It was intoxicating just to touch her. _

_"I wish I could, but…"_

_"You said Queen's could do whatever they wanted." Elsa reminded her, pouting when Regina didn't lean forward to kiss her._

_The Queen ran a finger along her lips. "No pouting, you're not a child. You know my kingdom needs me."_

_"If you go I'll be all alone again."_

_"I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself." Regina took Elsa's hands and moved them above her head. "At least until I can return."_

_"How long will be you be gone?"_

_"Not long at all. You'll see."_

_"Promise?"_

_Regina avoided answering her with a kiss. She moved swiftly, using her magic to caress Elsa's skin and protect her own. The other Queen watched her through wide eyes, as her body trembled._

* * *

Present.

"This snow is getting ridiculous." Emma complained as she unwound the scarf from around her neck.

The diners sitting closest to the front doors shivered as she entered, but Granny had the heating up enough that their discomfort didn't last long. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her out of her thick winter coat.

"Maybe you should ask Regina to fix it with magic." Ruby suggested.

"I did. She gave me a long lecture on the dangers of messing with elemental magic, which apparently includes the weather, and a list of the well-recorded yet failed attempts to try."

"So that was a no, then?" Ruby grinned.

"I wish she could keep her answers that simple."

"Unfortunately," Regina's voice carried across the diner and Emma spun around in shock. "You have the same attitude as Henry when it comes to the word no. Unless I provide a detailed reason for the word, you don't want to believe me."

A few of the other diners laughed.

"You could have warned me!" Emma turned back to Ruby.

The waitress shrugged. "I assumed you knew she'd be here, I thought you were meeting for lunch or something."

"We are." Regina confirmed, stepping out of the booth towards them.

She moved slowly towards Emma, stopping close enough that they were almost touching.

"Forgive me?" Emma asked in a whisper, leaning forwards.

Regina smiled, placing her hands on Emma's waist, her mouth hovering over the blonde's. "You're late."

"It's that snow…"

"I managed to get here on time."

"Not everyone's perfect."

Regina chuckled and pressed their lips together.

* * *

There was an odd build-up of snow surrounding her car when she finally finished work. Regina looked around the car park and noticed that while it was laying evenly elsewhere, it appeared the heaped snow was only affecting that one area. She unlocked the boot and took out the snow shovel she had brought with her, in case of emergencies. As she began to dig into the snow she heard the wind pick up. It began snowing again. This time more heavily than before. She wondered whether to give up and walk home.

Regina walked around to the other front tyre, to try and clear the snow surrounding it. Snowflakes caught on her eyelashes and she had to squint to try and see what she was doing. She didn't notice the patch of ice. Her foot shot out from under her and she fell backwards before she had time to make a sound.

A young woman stepped out from the shadows of the buildings, walking confidently across the car park. She wasn't dressed for the cold weather, her arms were bare and her low cut neckline should have left her shivering. Bending over Regina, she checked for a pulse. Where her hand touched the skin it cooled it, so she took care to be quick.

A swirl of magic travelled from her fingers to the snow around them, transforming it into a snow monster. The round-bodied, spindly-legged creature bowed to her before shuffling forward. Sharp icy teeth grinned back at her as she pointed to Regina's body and watched it pick her up.

"Follow me."

She had been in town long enough to know where Regina lived, but Emma and Henry were there too often. Regina had one other safe place they could go, she had seen it, but she didn't know if anyone knew about it.

"Back to the castle." She told the monster.

Since the snow had begun falling she had recreated a smaller version of her ice castle in the forest. It wasn't large enough to be visible from the outside and with all the snow no-one was bothering to hike through the woods. To be extra sure, she added a circle of ice around the area. It would hold up until someone crossed to the middle, then collapse, trapping them in the ice. Depending on whom she caught, she might let them freeze or she would use the alternative. It had been a long time since she used her magic to freeze another's heart. Once that happened, they became unable to love and lost their will, following her instructions just like her snow creatures.

Elsa laughed as she pushed open the front doors and realised that she finally had what she came for. Of course, she would need a few things for Regina. It had always been a strain on her magic, trying to keep warm. She would send the snow beast for Regina's clothes and blankets while she prepared for her guest to wake up.


End file.
